Unexplained Possibilities
by sahjelm
Summary: After Ourobours a young female is trapped in the present on Andromeda, bring all the troubles of the future with her.
1. prolog

Title: Unexplained Possibilities  
  
Disclaimer: You know I really wish I owned Andromeda I really wish I did. But like everyone else I don't. The only right I claim is my story. And that's it!!!  
  
Note to Readers: Reviews, reviews, reviews. I'm always in the mood for good (and bad) reviews. If you like it, if you don't, whatever just tell me if the long hours I put toward this are worth it. If you have suggestions email me. Then I'll be able to get back to you much faster.  
  
Spoilers: None really. The prolog takes place during Ourobours, but if you just know the basic idea of the story line I'm sure you'll catch on.  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Beka took one more glance around Andromda's corridors and reached out to touch the soft metallic walls, until a gentle voice caused her to spin around. She glared at the sparkly, purple figure in front of her.  
  
"Come on Beka. This isn't your time or place," Trance stated, and softened her harsh words with a smile.  
  
"But you're jumping times." Beka pointed out.  
  
"Yes. But my people have been known to do that." With a giggle Trance walked into the wall and disappeared into the dark desolate future, which Beka despised so very much. Gathering all her strength and courage, Beka slowly lifted one foot after the other until she reached the hole in time from where Trance had gone into. Plunging her body into the wall, she could fell time and space bend around her. Coldness, unlike anything she had felt before came upon her and she was alone.  
  
"Beka!" A strong hand gripped her own as she was pulled until her head barely shown through. "The portals are closing, so I'll be brief. I can't find Emy. She isn't on The Kodiak. She isn't anywhere with in slipstream area from where you are. I have to. . . Beka!!!"  
  
Beka felt herself slipping, falling away, but she could not help herself. Her mind raced as she desperately tried to remember who had been the bearer of bad news, but no such luck came to her. Emnia was gone; missing in all the confusion and that was all that mattered. Possibilities of what had happened flooded her at once, but as her head hit the floor of her ship all conscious thought escaped her. 


	2. At First Glance

Title: Unexplained Possibilities  
  
Chapter 1: At First Glance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, no matter what I wish  
  
Note: Sorry, about the prolog. I realize that it was a little confusing with Emy and all that well I promise it all will get cleared up in the second and third chapters, which should be out soon. Sorry again. If you want further information on new characters email me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trance paced nervously back and forth across Andromeda's observation deck It had been almost a week since she had come to this time and something, she sensed, was amiss. She could feel it. Powers were growing, manifesting themselves; fighting for dominance and she worried that her jump in time was the cause of it all. When Trance came back to set things right, she had failed to notice the dozens of other beings that traveled with her. Even though her people considered themselves all powerful, and rightly so, mistake and have been made.  
  
Which explains why I'm here in the first place. Trance thought, here alone, surrounded by friends, with nothing but one goal. To set the right wrong. Here eyes scanned the seemingly endless stars, noticing things that nothing of regular origin could have distinguished. Subtle changes in a planet's color, dying suns with millennias of life left, exploding nebulas. Trance, though enchanted by it all, bowed her head in shame at what her people had done, the differences in how a planet reacted to it's surroundings, its…  
  
"Trance, can I talk to you a minute?" Trance snapped around, her eyes burning fire, then softening at the sight of a wary Beka, standing in the entryway. Nodding once, Trance turned her head back toward the window.  
  
Silence engulfed the room for many minutes, Beka unsure what to say, and Trance unsure how to answer.  
  
"Trance . . . I… ah, oh what the hell. Trance I have something to ask." Trance remained motionless, least she say to do something to startle Beka. Seeing she was getting no response Beka continued, "When Andromeda was in and out of time I saw myself or rather my future self. I had become, cold, dark, emotionless. Trance what happened to? What went so wrong to cause me to become like that?"  
  
"Beka, everything went wrong," Trance responded, "Eventually everyone died but you and me. We tried so hard to finish Dylan's work but by that time the universe was to involved in chaos. Even I could not fix it. But this times will be different, better."  
  
Trance held Beka gaze until Andromeda appeared before them.  
  
"Beka, Trance. Dylan needs you at med. bay."  
  
In unison the two turned on heal, toward the corridor. 


	3. Unknown Origins

Title: Chapter 2: Unknown Origins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda.  
  
Notes to readers: This is where Emy (prolog) will come in. Again sorry for confusion it will become clearer soon. I had planned to get this chapter up sooner but I had to visit relatives over the weekend.  
  
  
  
1 Trance and Beka raced to medical. Beka could tell from the look of anxiety on her companion's face that something was not expected, but . . . somehow Beka felt she could trust this new Trance. She felt closer to the new Trance then she ever had to her purple "charm". Of course she had been close friends with the old Trance but the future one held a perfect blend of determination, fear and power. Everything from the leather, new look and the knifes on her back, enhanced the overall effect of her personality. Beka would never tell her this but the feeling she received when she asked questions about the future scared her. She felt as though Trance laid open her soul, naked for all to see. The helplessness and anger when she realized that they fail, that everyone dies except for her and Trance. The newfound sense of duty on where they must prevail where they had fallen before and the even freedom. They now know that they had to fight, had to win and could use any means necessary to accomplish that. With this knowledge nothing was going to stop them. Nothing.  
  
2 Trance knew exactly what Beka felt and thought. After years of just her and Beka versus the universe they had grown to know each other very well. So well that Trance didn't even had to probe Beka's mind to realize what she was thinking. Trance felt compelled to talk to Beka. To understand her mind as it was now and not how she knew it but the questions formed to slowly and they reached medical before anything could be asked.  
  
Beka was unable to even open her mouth before Dylan began to brief her on what the situation was.  
  
"Tyr found a young girl, no more then 15 to 16, on deck 10. Apparently she came during Harper's time alteration experiments."  
  
"3rd degree burns covered over eighty percent of her body, server cranial damage and her liver had ripped apart sending poisons liquids throughout her body." Rommie interjected.  
  
"And we're here why? No one could survive injuries like that. Anyone of the above would kill a regular human." Beka, responded.  
  
"See that's the funny thing," Dylan made his way around the console, "She did. Within minutes her vital signs were stable and her injuries were healing themselves." From the confused looks on Beka's face and the shock on Trance's, he decided that they needed to be see to believe. "Rommie play back the liver regeneration vid."  
  
"Playing regeneration."  
  
Beka and Trance were stunned. What they were seeing was impossible. No known species could do something like this. The molecular structure of the liver was rebuilding itself. Piece by piece the liver grew until it was complete. The showing took about three minutes.  
  
"The actual process took about one point five seconds."  
  
"One point four eight nine to be exact," Rommie corrected.  
  
"That's not the issue here. The fact is until we know anything about her or what she is we just can't trust her." Dylan concluded.  
  
"Do you fear that she could pose as a danger?" Trance asked.  
  
"Trance, she's already a danger. We don't even know if the medication we injected into her will be strong enough to keep her asleep until we can figure out what to do with her. There too many possibilities of what she might be able to do. So until we know more, there will be constant guard. Rommie I want you here. If she does wake up you have the best chance of stopping her. Beka and Tyr be at the ready. Mr. Harper, I want you devise something that can stop her. A weapon, shield something. Trance I want you to, Trance?"  
  
Trance could feel everyone's eyes on her, but all she could do was look at the seemingly lifeless figure in front of her. If only she could tell, "Trance if you know something, we need to know. It could become vital to our survival." Dylan grabbed her shoulders, his eyes bore themselves into her own. Trance had no choice, they had trusted her, now she had to repay the debt, but as she opened her mouth to speak a new voice entered into the conversion.  
  
"Yes Trance go on. Tell them who I am. They wouldn't believe you anyway." The girl jumped off the bed she was laying on and went to stand in front of Trance. The conversion that followed, no one could understand, but soon, after many minutes of debate, Trance shook her head and turned to the rest of the crew, all of whom had questions at their lips but where unable to ask them. "Her name is Emily and she can be trusted." Trance seemed uneasy about this but the rest of the crew immediately started to introduced themselves but Dylan, always first, gave the traditional welcoming and stuck his hand out. Emily's hand stayed behind her back but her warming smile calmed any worries of Dylan as he said, "Welcome to the Andromeda. Rommie will lead you to your room."  
  
Never erasing her smile Emily responded in a calm, honey smooth voice with a simple, "Thank you," and turned to follow Rommie down Andromda's corridors. 


	4. Double Identities

Title: Unexplained Possibilities 

Chapter 3: Double Identities

Disclaimer: I only claim rights to my characters, (which does not include Dylan, Beka, Tyr, Harper or Andromeda or anyone else I can't think of at the moment)

Notes to Readers: WoW! It's been a while I was so caught up in school and then the summer and well I totally forgot about the story. So here I go, hopefully, to get somewhere this time and an extra long chapter cause I didn't write for so long. Enjoy. Oh and review . . . please?

The door closed with a silent _swoosh_ as Rommie left. Emily allowed herself to fall back onto the plush bed. Closing her eyes, enjoying the moment of security, she started to drift off into blissful sleep. 

Beka was unsure of this new guest of theirs. She understood that Trance seemed to know her from somewhere. She understood that Dylan trusted Trance and she understood that she trusted Dylan. So why was she having such trouble accepting what Dylan and Trance thought was right. _Beka get a grip. Keep a straight mind and just talk to Dylan. _But all previous thoughts died as she stepped into Dylan's office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yelled an infuriated Beka. 

"Hmmm," replied Dylan as he looked up from abstract data he had collected from Andromeda. 

"Don't hmmm me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! I heard you talking with Tyr and I had been excused. '_Let her go where ever she wants, within reason, but keep a eye on her at all times.'_ You're going to watch her every move. See what she does. How she acts. What her intentions might be, while allowing her to feel as if she was . . . was . . . welcomed." 

Dylan raised an eyebrow at this, "Beka she is welcomed, and aren't you jumping to conclusions rather quickly?"

"Oh cut the BS," Beka put her hands on her hips, "If future Trance knows this Emily, then wouldn't the logical conclusion be that Emily came from the future and if she came from the future then we should suspect that she knows Andromeda's weapon and defense system. This means she could avoid them. So what's the point . . .?"

"Beka," Dylan interrupted softly. "I'm not trying to see how powerful my ship is compared to her own abilities. I'm just being cautious." 

"You're just being paranoid," Beka diffidently stated

"Your right. I am. I have an unknown, potentially dangerous, genetically enhanced humanoid on my ship." 

"Genetically enhanced humanoid? You make it sound as if she wasn't human. " Beka questioned. 

"Yes. Rommie showed me her DNA structure. Our guest is fully human, with both her mother and her father being human but her body and mind have been so manipulated that Andromeda is unable to distinguish where she might have come from." Dylan paused, rotating his head to work out the cramps that had formed over the hours, "But Andromeda seems to recognize her parentage. Theoretically we should know her parents. So she could be the offspring of an enemy, friend, or . . ."

"Or someone we have yet to met." Beka paused, before going on. "Trance entered information on aliens, ships and future technology, in case anything happened to her. You know as a safety net. That way we'd have an advantage, if anything happened . . . but she stored it in a type of lock box. Harper could explain it better, but he's neck deep in some new machine."

Dylan raised his hand as to ask a question, but before Beka could ask he continued, "How come Andromeda never alerted me to the fact she had unknown data dumped into her systems?"

"Well," Beka answered, "from what Harper said, Trance had locked the box in a way that a perfect machine, like Andromeda would be unable to locate, and break the code if found. Harper thought, while checking on the slip stream drive stumbled across it and opened it."

"So what you're telling me is that Andromeda's systems are being flooded with information about the future, without her knowing it."

"Yep that's about right," Beka responded, "but the worst part is that she'll use the newfound information while assessing things, without us or her knowing it." 

Harper, buried underneath the mesh-like network of Andromeda, did not hear the quiet _whoosh_ of the machine shop doors opening. But he did hear a loud yell and the crashing of multiple things in the front of the room. Detangling himself, and then somersaulting down onto the floor, Harper came face to face with one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had bright blue eyes, auburn hair and a killer smile that showed off all her perfectly white, straight teeth. Dressed in only a simple black tank top and tight black pants, Harper concluded that she was well fit and could handle herself in a fight. 

_Damn _he thought _what do we have here?_ Harper, having been in his machines all day, was not privy to the information that Beka, Dylan, Rommie and Tyr had been. So he knew nothing of where this mysterious girl had come from or why she was here, but he didn't think twice about it. Rommie had to know about her so she must be okay. "Hey my names' Harper, you local genius, and your disposal."

Giving a slight smile, Emily, knowing full well who he was, having seen him in her mom's holopictures, tried to act as lost and confused as she could. "Hi, my name's Emily and I seem to be a little lost."

"No problemo. Where do you wish to go? The Harper can take you anywhere you wish."

Emily, never having met him, was pleasantly surprised at how open and generous he was being. All she had to go off of was quotes her Mom used to say and the stories she told. One of Emily's favorites was at the beginning of Dylan's mission, when the Eureka Maru crew had invaded Andromeda. Harper, at his first meeting with Dylan had proclaimed, "he's like a Greek god or something!" and that was the extent of who Harper was to Emily. Breaking out of her split second trance Emily answered, "that would be wonderful. I was looking for something to eat."

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered. Just follow me."

As Emily and Harper walked down the four decks to the mess hall, they had a wonderful time, exchanging random bits of information and stories of where they had been. Arriving at the mess hall, both were too engaged in their conversation to be hungry anymore and continued to talk and laugh long into the night. 

Ha. Aren't you all lucky, no cliff hanger . . . for now. 


	5. Good Bye

I would like to thank everyone who read my story and express my reasoning for discounting Unexplained Possibilities. I, for a while, was unable to watch Andromeda and by the time I was able to watch it again too many changes had taken place that I did not like. First off I really disliked where the story was going and how the characters were developing. Second I disliked where my own characters were going. 

So what I've decided to do is use some of my better ideas from Unexplained Possibilities and add them to a new story I have decided to start. Unfortunately I have not named it yet but it will be appearing in Star Trek: The Next Generation. 

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, either publicly or privately. If you were interested in where I was going with Unexplained Possibilities email me at hjelm@nwlink.com or leano495@netscape.net. I tend to use the first one the most. Thank you to everyone. 

Sarah


End file.
